List of Categories
Root category * Browse Main categories * Content * Files * Organization Tree Content * Content ** Lists ** Actors *** Guest stars *** Leading actors ** Article stubs (Maintenance category) ** Characters *** Characters by appearance **** Episode characters **** Main characters ***** Current characters ***** Past characters **** Recurring characters *** Characters by capacity **** Murderers **** People **** Police ***** Metropolitan Police ***** Other Police Forces ***** Saint Marie Police ****** Chiefs of Saint Marie Police ****** Honoré Police ******* Detective Inspectors ******* Detective Sergeants ******* Sergeants ******* Officers **** Victims *** Characters by nationality **** British **** French **** Irish **** Other nationality **** Unknown nationality ** Crew *** Directors *** Writers ** Episodes *** Episodes by director **** Episodes directed by Ian Barnes **** Episodes directed by Edward Bennett **** Episodes directed by Keith Boak **** Episodes directed by Audrey Cooke **** Episodes directed by Simon Delaney **** Episodes directed by Jonathan Gershfield **** Episodes directed by Roger Goldby **** Episodes directed by Paul Harrison **** Episodes directed by Jermain Julien **** Episodes directed by Dusan Lazaveric **** Episodes directed by Alfred Lot **** Episodes directed by Paul Murphy **** Episodes directed by David O'Neill **** Episodes directed by Charles Palmer **** Episodes directed by Robert Quinn **** Episodes directed by Alrick Riley **** Episodes directed by Richard Signy **** Episodes directed by Roger Simonsz **** Episodes directed by Stewart Svaasand **** Episodes directed by Sarah Walker‎ **** Episodes directed by Cilla Ware **** Episodes directed by Claire Winyard *** Episodes by series **** Series 1 Episodes **** Series 2 Episodes **** Series 3 Episodes **** Series 4 Episodes **** Series 5 Episodes **** Series 6 Episodes **** Series 7 Episodes **** Series 8 Episodes *** Episodes by writer **** Episodes written by Mathew Barry **** Episodes written by Mark Brotherhood **** Episodes written by Colin Bytheway **** Episodes written by Daisy Coulam **** Episodes written by Dana Fainaru **** Episodes written by Will Fisher **** Episodes written by Emma Goodwin **** Episodes written by James Hall‎ **** Episodes written by Tom Higgins **** Episodes written by Harry Holms **** Episodes written by Delinda Jacobs **** Episodes written by Kelly Jones **** Episodes written by Ian Kershaw **** Episodes written by Paul Logue **** Episodes written by Jack Lothian **** Episodes written by Dan Muirden **** Episodes written by James Payne **** Episodes written by Jake Riddell **** Episodes written by Dan Sefton **** Episodes written by Robert Thorogood **** Episodes written by Alex Walker **** Episodes written by J.C. Wilsher **** Episodes written by Simon Winstone **** Episodes written by Rebecca Wojciechowski **** Episodes written by Justin Young‎ *** Novels **** Novels by Robert Thorogood ** Locations *** Locations by appearance **** Episode Locations **** Main Locations **** Recurring Locations *** Locations by geographic location **** Locations elsewhere **** Locations on Saint Marie ** Police Organisations ** Police ranks Files * Files ** Audio files ** Images *** Images of actors **** Images of Shyko Amos **** Images of Tobi Bakare‎ **** Images of Elizabeth Bourgine **** Images of Sally Bretton **** Images of Fola Evans-Akingbola‎ **** Images of Josephine Jobert‎ **** Images of Danny John-Jules‎ **** Images of Kris Marshall **** Images of Sara Martins‎ **** Images of Ben Miller **** Images of Ardal O'Hanlon **** Images of Grace Stone **** Images of Don Warrington‎ *** Images of characters **** Images of Fidel Best **** Images of Camille Bordey **** Images of Catherine Bordey **** Images of Florence Cassell **** Images of Humphrey Goodman **** Images of Harry **** Images of JP Hooper **** Images of Rosey Hooper **** Images of Martha Lloyd **** Images of Jack Mooney **** Images of Siobhan Mooney **** Images of Dwayne Myers **** Images of Selwyn Patterson **** Images of Richard Poole **** Images of people **** Images of Lily Thomson *** Images of crew *** Episode images **** Series 1 images ***** Images from Amongst Us ***** Images from An Unhelpful Aid ***** Images from Arriving in Paradise ***** Images from Missing a Body? ***** Images from Music of Murder ***** Images from Spot the Difference ***** Images from Predicting Murder ***** Images from Wicked Wedding Night **** Series 2 images ***** Images from A Dash of Sunshine ***** Images from A Deadly Curse ***** Images from A Deadly Party ***** Images from A Stormy Occurrence ***** Images from An Unholy Death ***** Images from Death in the Clinic ***** Images from Murder on the Plantation ***** Images from Murder Onboard **** Series 3 images ***** Images from An Artistic Murder ***** Images from Death of a Detective ***** Images from Political Suicide ***** Images from Rue Morgue ***** Images from The Early Bird ***** Images from The Man With the Golden Gun ***** Images from The Wrong Man ***** Images from Ye of Little Faith **** Series 4 images ***** Images from Damned If You Do... ***** Images from Hidden Secrets ***** Images from She Was Murdered Twice ***** Images from Stab in the Dark ***** Images from Swimming in Murder ***** Images from The Perfect Murder ***** Images from Unlike Father, Unlike Son ***** Images from Until Death Do You Part **** Series 5 images ***** Images from A Personal Murder ***** Images from Dishing Up Murder ***** Images from Flames of Love ***** Images from Lost Identity ***** Images from One for the Road ***** Images from Posing in Murder ***** Images from The Blood Red Sea ***** Images from The Complex Murder **** Series 6 images ***** Images from Erupting in Murder ***** Images from In the Footsteps of a Killer ***** Images from Man Overboard (Part One & Part Two) ***** Images from Man Overboard - Part One ***** Images from Man Overboard - Part Two ***** Images from Murder in the Polls ***** Images from Stumped in Murder ***** Images from The Impossible Murder ***** Images from The Secret of the Flame Tree **** Series 7 images ***** Images from Murder from Above ***** Images from The Stakes are High ***** Images from Written in Murder ***** Images from xxx ***** Images from xxx ***** Images from xxx ***** Images from xxx ***** Images from xxx *** Images of locations *** Other images **** Images of achievement badges **** Background images **** Images of food and drinks **** Logos **** Main page images **** Making-of images **** Images of police ranks **** Statistics images **** Images of storage media **** Wiki internal images *** User images ** Videos Organization * Organization ** Site administration *** Blog posts *** Pages proposed for deletion ** Community *** Blog posts *** Watercooler‎ ** Copyright ** Forums *** Death in Paradise Q&A *** Help desk‎ *** Watercooler‎ ** Help *** Help desk‎ ** Hidden categories‎ *** BlogListingPage‎ *** Pages with broken file links‎‎ ** Site maintenance‎ *** Article stubs‎ *** Candidates for deletion *** Candidates for speedy deletion‎ *** Disambiguations‎ *** New pages‎ ** Policy‎ ** Templates *** Template documentation‎ *** Article management templates‎ *** Category templates‎ *** General wiki templates‎ *** Image wiki templates *** Infobox templates‎ Category:Lists